


A Lesson in Patience

by whitephyre1



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephyre1/pseuds/whitephyre1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Tony should be a tad more patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first fan fic. EVER. Be gentle? :)

"S-Steve!"

Tony bucked his hips up, making Steve twist his fingers a bit more.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Gotta get you ready, don't want to hurt you now, baby." Steve twisted his fingers a bit more, earning a small whimper from the other man. Tony looked absolutely goreous, a thin sheet of sweat making his body glisten, with a blindfold over his eyes and his hands cuffed to the headboard, stretching his tanned body.

"Don't care, I'm ready, just -ah- fuck me already," Tony breathed in a shaky breath, "please."

Steve clucked his tongue and leaned to his lover's mouth. "Tony, Tony. What did I tell you about patience? Guess you didn't learn your lesson from last time." He pressed a harsh and sloppy kiss to Tony's mouth, making the other man groan and arch into the touch. Tony tried to rub off on Steve's thigh to do something, anything, to relieve the pressure in his dick.

Steve slowly pulled his fingers out of Tony's hole with wet pop, earning another obscene noise from the man. Silently he got off the large bed and padded to the drawer. Tony heard rustling from the drawer and shivered in anticipation. There were so many different toys in those drawers, which one was Steve going to use and oh GOD could he hurry up? He heard the pop of a cap being opened and nearly sobbed with joy. Steve was going to fuck him finallyfinallyfinally.

"Ah, look at you baby. Just open and ready for whatever I have to offer, hmm? " Steve lubed up the vibrator carefully. He didn't want to hurt the smaller man. After sufficiently slicking it up, he slowly pressed the head in.

Tony expected the feel of soft, warm flesh, not cold hard plastic. He let out a small noise and bucked his hips again. "Stevestevestevesteve more more!"

Steve smirked, turning the device to the highest level suddenly, getting an "oh GOD" from Tony. He quickly turned it down, and slowly started moving the vibrator farther and farther into Tony. Tony writhed beneath him, babbling out incoherent sentences with the occasional "STEVE" here and there, and boy that did NOT help the painfully hard erection Steve was sporting.

Tony was sobbing now, rolling his hips with the vibrations, crying out Steve's name. "PLeaseStevemoremoremore I want you in me, want your cock, make me cum make me cum please!"

Steve turned the device to the highest level again, and slowly inched it out of Tony. "Have to be thorough Tony, aren't you the perfectionist here?" Steve chucked the vibrator over his shoulder, then lubed up his own cock and lined it up with Tony's hole.

Tony felt Steve, he was so close. "Yes I'm ready I swear, I promise!"

Steve leaned over and pulled the blindfold off Tony's eyes. He wanted to see his face when he fucked him past coherency. He grabbed Tony's hips to steady him and snapped his own hips forward, fast.

Tony saw stars. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open, panting. He was already close to the edge because of the foreplay. This didn't help.

Steve stopped completely inside Tony, reveling in the warmth and softness of him. "Fuck Tony." He pulled out slowly and snapped back in again, Tony making choked noises with his tongue hanging out. Steve gradually got faster, harder, and oh GOD he was so close.

Tony couldn't hold back anymore he was almost gone. "Gonnacumgonnacumgonnacummm" the brunette released hard with a scream, cum splattering on Steve's chest, then Steve was gone too, filling Tony to the brim. With a sigh Steve pulled out and collapsed next to his lover, who was twitching with after shock.

Steve mouthed his neck. "Good?"

Tony swallowed before finally answering, "Fuck yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!


End file.
